Peter Pan
by Bar 96
Summary: 2003 Peter Pan but with my charicter Isabell.   I don't own Peter Pan


Jamie Hook's face was contorted as he felt cold steel plunge through his gut. The two young children stood jaws agape staring in shock at the dead brown haired woman and dyeing black haired m an, the adults who had raised the girl for 12 years and the boy for 7. The girl stood stone still as her father lay on the wood deck gasping for breath, his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist and the young boy fell to his knees by the girl.

"F-father-" The girl began her breath was shallow with fear, even being born into a pirate family, and being use to seeing blood, nothing prepared her for the sight of her parents dying breaths.

"Sh, Isabell." Jamie whispered hoarsely. "Take this."

He handed her a dagger that was once her dead mothers. Jamie then beckoned the boy over.

"Peter take care of her for me." His voice was barely over a breath of air. "I-I want ye to know I think of you as a s-son." He laid HIS dagger at Peter's feet, the dagger that would later save his life.

"Thank ye sir." He said his conceited personality left him for the moment being close to tears himself.

The old pirate looked at his young daughter.

"I l-love y-ye Bell." He said as his eyes slid closed and blackness consumed him.

"DADDY!" She screamed as she threw herself on his bloody body and sobbed into his cloak.

"Bell we've get outta here." Peter said hastily yet tenderly, he grabbed her up and flew to the ship they had been on originally, the Jolly Roger.

Peter lit on the deck of the ship Bell cradled in his arms, their clothes were blood stained and tears were welling in Peters eyes and were streaming down Bells checks. A tall figure that was clad in a scarlet frock coat walked on to the deck.

"The captain d-didn't make it out sir, it's just us." Peter said as bravely as he could.

"My little brother is dead." The first mate, James Hook, said a wiry smile played at his lips but none noticed.

Bell got to her feet and ran to her uncle and grasped her 12 year old arms around his waist.

"Uncle," She sniffed into Hooks frock. "Daddy and Mommy are *sniff* dead." Bell sobbed.

"Well I'll be taking care of you from now on." He said without emotion, Peter saw something in the man's face that he didn't like at all.

Later that night Peter went out of his cabin and a small light flitted around his face. Tinker Bell brought fairies from all over the Neverland and they lit on the ship as it began to glow and rise into the air. The fairies flew all the way to the second star on the right and straight on till morning.

**_A YEAR LATER_**

Peter clad in skeleton leaves flew into the crisp air and lit on the ship that had brought the 13 year old to this island.

"Bell! Come on Bell." Peter called as the little orphan girl who was also clad in a skeleton leave dress ran out on the deck to meet her best friend.

They heard stomping under the deck and they began to giggle as the two youths jumped off the bow spirit and flew through the air.

"PAN!" A loud bellowing came from the ship.

Once they had returned Hook, now the captain of the Jolly Roger was waiting on the deck.

"Pan" Hook began; they could tell he was angry. "Never take her from this ship again."

As he scolded he saw something in their eyes that he had not seen in at least 15 years, when Jamie had married Bell's mother.

"O! So Pan, the boy who never wants to grow up, has found a beau." Peter turned bright red and smiled shyly at Isabell who smirked back, the two children may have been coincided but that would not be until years and battles and losses had bore into their lives time and time again.

Hook gave a distasteful snort.

"No! I won't have this you," He pointed at his niece. "Are banned from seeing this boy ever again. In fact I think I'll fix it where he will never bother you again."

Hook went to draw his sword but Peter darted in quickly and cut off his hand with the dagger Jamie Hook had given him a year earlier and threw it over the railing, where a hungry sow crocodile was swimming by.


End file.
